Please Blaine
by Klanefan1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are by themself and kurt has a very inportent thing to ask?


Its 7:00 am, and Kurt is just waking up when his phone went off. "It's Blaine!" he said happily

**Hey, Kurt! Do you think you can come over to my house at 6:00 tonight? 3b**

Kurt sat and thought for a minute before replying.

**Yeah, why do you want me to come over so late? 3k**

**I just want to see you! Because I miss you! 3b**

**So why don't you just come over in an hour? 3k**

**I just have a surprise for you! 3b**

**Ok see you at 6! Love you! 3k**

**Love you too HOTTIE! 3b**

Kurt walked downstairs and saw Finn and his dad sitting and watching football.

"Good morning Dad." "Good morning Finn." He said "hey where is Carole?" He asked surprised that she was not next to his dad. "She went to hang with her girlfriends, today." Burt replied back "Dad, Blaine wants me to come over to his house tonight he says he has a surprise and I was wondering if I can use the car to drive to the mall to get a new outfit?" he asked " Yeah just be back by noon I need your help in the shop." "Ok Dad." Kurt said

(At Blaine's house)

Ok so I got everything I need for tonight. Got the back yard cleaned up same as the pool and the house. "I just can't wait for tonight it's going to be so romantic.

(At the mall)

"So miss Mercedes what do you think of this on?" Kurt asked he's bestie Mercedes when he showed her an outfit. "You look so sexy in that Kurt, like everything you wear." She said "Aww think you Mercedes." He said, as he gave her a nice big bear hug. "So do you want to get some tots? Wait let me say that again let's get some tots!" He said. "You speak my language Kurt Hummle." Mercedes said as she jumped up in joy! "Hey I had fun but I have to get home. I have to help my dad in the shop." He said sadly "Ok text me about the surprise Blaine has for you." "Ok I will." He said as they walked to their cars

(At Dads work)

"Hey dad what do you want me to do?" he asked his father "You can help me the tiers on this car."

After they got the tiers done Kurt went home to get ready for Blaine's house. He hoped in the shower. He did he's hair over and over again until he got it just right. "I can't wait to see he's surprise. I just can't find out waits going through that crazy boys mind." He said out loud to himself. Ok its 5:30 I got ten minutes before I have to leave. Maybe I'll get him flowers of something. He thought to himself.

So he left early to go get him some flowers. When he got to Blaine's house there was a note on the door that said "Kurt open the door and follow the candles and find your 2nt note. 3b" Ok so I have to follow the candles. He thought to himself. When he opened the door he saw that the room was a dark as can be but with little lights shinnying around the corner. He saw that the blinds were closed and he saw the next note. "Kurt you need to close your eyes and counts to five out loud and you will know when to open them. 3b" Ok so he said to himself. "ONE…. TWO… THREE…FOUR… FIVE! And out of no were Bruno mars Grenade started to play and when he opened his eyes he saw Blaine in old blue jeans and a white t'. He hoped of stage and grabbed Kurts hand a sat him down in the only seat there. Blaine started to sing

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same If my body was on fire<br>You would watch me burn down in flames  
>You said you loved me, you're a liar<br>Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you  
>You know I'd do anything for you<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no<p>

By the end of the song Kurt was crying his eyes out. Then Blaine came down off of stage and wiped the tears off of Kurts check and lifted his head up so there eyes meet and Blaine leaned in for a kissed. Kurt opened Baines lips to allow his tongue in. Blaine ran down the hall to his room.

"Hey… Kurt… you… know… my parent… aren't home …tonight. Blaine said in between kisses. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Blaine ran his fingers thru Kurt's hair. As Kurt started to move his lips down to Blaine's collarbone. Blaine started to whimper as Kurt moved up to his earlobes.

Blaine pushed Kurt on to the bed as Blaine ripped Kurt's shirt off to show his washboard abs. Blaine could not stop looking at the way Kurt looked at this moment. "Why did you stop Blaine did I do something wrong?" Kurt said with that pouting face that made Blaine go crazy. "No you didn't do anything it's that you look so hot in this moment and that all I have to say is I love you Kurt you are the love of my life, and I can't see me or you with anyone else. I lov-"Blaine was cut off by Kurts soft and sweet lips.

Blaine and Kurt at the same time ran their hands down each ethers pants and started to un zip their pants and pull them off.


End file.
